That's what you get in celebrity skin
by BornThisWay201f
Summary: This is a fluff fic with Faberry and what if the guilty assignment was in Senior year.


_That's what you get in Celebrity Skin_

_By _

_BornThisway201f _

_Part One_

_Quinn was lying besides her girlfriend and when the alarm went off she started to kiss down Rachel's neck. Rachel then return the kiss with sweet intensity and there hands just venture everywhere._

_"We have to go to school." Quinn said and Rachel agree nonverbally. _

_"Come on that Glee assignment." Quinn whispered to Rachel and they kissed. _

_"I guess you're right but I don't think you're ready." Rachel said and QUinn replied, "I can't believe Finn didn't even know." _

_"He kept guessing and when you found out. It's the reason why we didn't go out because it was totally hot as I'm quoting you" Rachel said and Quinn shook her head yes. _

_"I can't wait for yours." Rachel said and Quinn said, "People are going to laugh at mine." _

_"I just can't believe you like that band and willing to dress like it. Do you think your mom will let you out with it?" Rachel asked and QUinn replied, "That's why I'm going to change when I get there but we have to get up." Rachel rolled out of bed but Quinn couldn't stop herself from pulling her back in. _

_Quinn and Rachel made it to class just in the nick of time where Rae was sporting the fact that her hair was a pinkish red. Quinn giggle at that and everyone in Glee couldn't belief that she was rocking a skater look with Converse style boots. _

_"Okay that's strange." Kurt said and Finn realized who it was.. "Oh my God it was Paramore." You could actually hear Finn kick himself. "She does?" Kurt asked his brother and Finn replied, "Yeah." Finn walked over to the locker, to Rachel, who had broken up on good terms and said, "When you were practicing and told me I couldn't come over, I came anyway I knew that song was from paramore. I try to hint to you I knew when we were dating" _

_"You remembered." Rachel said and Finn replied, "Actually I was like sitting up last night trying to guess." "She performed that's what you get to me." Quinn said and Finn saw how happy she was. _

_"I'm very happy you appericate her so much Quinn." Finn said and Quinn told him that he better get ready for her gulity pleasure. So they walked off and Finn was stuck again. _

_At Glee it was Rachel who announced to everyone about her gulity pleasure was Paramore. She wave her hair in which Santana insults her, a Courtney Love looking Quinn gave Santana a death look. Rachel prep that group and it began_

_**Rachel Sings**_

_**No sir, well, I don't wanna be the blame, not anymore**_

_**It's your turn, so take a seat**_

_**We're settling the final score**_

_**And why do we like to hurt so much?**_

_**I can't decide, you have made it harder**_

_**Just to go on**_

_**And why, all the Possibilities**_

_**Well, I was wrong**_

_**Rachel hoped around and stood in front of it then sang: **_

_**That's what you get**_

_**When you let your heart win, whoa**_

_**That's what you get**_

_**When you let your heart win, whoa**_

_**I drowned out all my sense away**_

_**With the sound of its beating**_

_**And that's what you get**_

_**When you let your heart win, whoa**_

_**I wonder, how am I supposed to feel**_

_**When you're not here?**_

_**'Cause I burned every bridge I ever built**_

_**When you were here**_

_**I still try holding onto silly things**_

_**I never learn**_

_**Oh why, all the possibilities**_

_**I'm sure you've heard**_

_**That's what you get**_

_**When you let your heart win, whoa**_

_**That's what you get**_

_**When you let your heart win, whoa**_

_**I drowned out all my sense**_

_**With the sound of its beating**_

_**And that's what you get**_

_**When you let your heart win, whoa**_

_**Pain, make your way to me, to me**_

_**And I'll always be just so inviting**_

_**If I ever start to think straight**_

_**This heart, will start a riot in me**_

_**Let's start, start, hey!**_

_**Why do we like to hurt so much?**_

_**Oh, why do we like to hurt so much?**_

_**That's what you get**_

_**When you let your heart win, whoa**_

_**That's what you get**_

_**When you let your heart win, whoa**_

_**That's what you get**_

_**When you let your heart win, whoa**_

_**Now I can't trust myself**_

_**With anything like this**_

_**And that's what you get**_

_**When you let your heart win, whoa**_

_Rachel was out of breath and Quinn kissed her in front of everyone then got congratulate. It was Quinn turn and she got the sang Celebrity Skin ready._

_Quinn sang:_

_Oh, make me over_

_I'm all I want to be_

_A walking study_

_In demonology_

_Hey, so glad you could make it_

_Yeah, now you really made it_

_Hey, so glad you could make it now_

_Oh, look at my face_

_My name is Might Have Been_

_My name is Never Was_

_My name's Forgotten_

_Hey, so glad you could make it_

_Yeah, now you really made it_

_Hey, so glad you could make it now_

_When I wake up in my makeup_

_It's too early for that dress_

_Wilted and faded somewhere in Hollywood_

_I'm glad I came here with your pound of flesh_

_No second billing 'cause you're a star now_

_Oh Cinderella, they aren't sluts like you_

_Beautiful garbage, beautiful dresses_

_Can you stand up or will you just fall down?_

_You better watch out_

_For what you wish for_

_It better be worth it_

_So much to die for_

_Hey, so glad you could make it_

_Yeah, now you really made it_

_Hey, so glad you could make it now_

_When I wake up in my makeup_

_Have you ever felt so used up as this?_

_It's all so sugarless_

_Hooker, waitress_

_Model, actress_

_Oh, just go nameless_

_Honeysuckle, she's full of poison_

_She obliterated everything she kissed_

_Now she's fading somewhere in Hollywood_

_I'm glad I came here with your pound of flesh_

_You want a part of me_

_Well, I'm not selling cheap_

_No, I'm not selling cheap_

_**Everyone was dancing afterwards as Rachel smiled so big as Quinn took such a chance exposing her gulity pleasure. FInn then raised his hand and said, "I have to say that I'm proud of you and it may me realize that I should listen more when I date someone. I'm glad we are still friends..." Rachel and Quinn rushed over to hug there ex. **_


End file.
